


Midnight memory

by Aesthetic999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic999/pseuds/Aesthetic999





	Midnight memory

청청은 눈가를 벌겋게 물들이더니 끝끝내 울고 말았다. 너는 섹스하다가 갑자기 왜 울어? 옌준은 그의 하얀 목에 팔을 감으며 물었다. 이미 흘러내린 청청의 눈물은 턱끝에 맺혀있었다.

 

"형, 미안해."  
"무슨 일 있어?"

 

옌준은 생각했다. 넌 잘못한게 없는데. 그러나 청청은 죄책감에 얼룩진 얼굴을 하고있었다.

 

"그냥, 나 엄청 싫어할거 같아서.."

 

옌준은 눈 앞에 보이는 그의 하얀 목덜미를 긁었다. 내 눈 앞에 있는 그는 전애인이 아니었다. 하지만 그 살결에는 반듯하게 적힌 자신의 이름이 검은색으로 얼룩져있었다. 긁힌 자국들이 문신 주변으로 벌겋게 올라왔다. 애초에 그런건 믿지도 않았다는 말을 하기에는 또 여린 마음에 상처 받을거같아서.

 

"난 너 안 싫어해."  
"진짜로?"  
"응."  
"만약에 내가 형을 속였더라도?"  
"응."

 

정말 다행이다. 훌쩍거리며 얘기하던 청청은 옌준을 끌어안았다. 그 후로 조금 더 있었을까. 눈 앞에 청청의 얼굴이 보이지 않았다. 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 정신없이 침대가 삐걱이던 소리도, 길이 터지지 않았던 아래를 억지로라도 후벼파면서 났던 그 질척이는 소리도, 누구의 것인지 모를 울음 섞인 비명소리도. 그 어느것도 자신을 거슬리게 하지 않았다.

 

옌준은 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 눈동자로 찬찬히 주변을 둘렀다. 익숙한 곳이었다. 무의식적으로 옆자리를 더듬었다. 꿈이였을까. 그래, 어쩌면 이상한 꿈을 꿨을지도 모르지. 그러나 머리 속을 여전히 맴도는, 생생한 장면들 하나하나가 신경 쓰이기 시작했다. 

 

청청은 자신을 더듬어오는 손길에 잠투정을 부리더니 그 손을 움켜쥐며 다시 잠에 든다. 옌준은 옆을 흘끗 쳐다봤다. 그의 몸에 긁힌 자국이 나있었다. 제가 남긴 것임이 분명했다. 미쳤다. 옌준은 욕을 읊조리며 두 눈 두덩이 위를 한 손으로 덮었다. 깊은 탄식이었다.

 

옌준은 찬찬히 기억을 더듬어갔다. 그 어느 날 청청은 자신에게도 드디어 형의 이름이 나타났다며 목을 가리켰었다. '林彦俊', 어디서 새겨온건지도 모를 자신의 이름이 하얀 살결 위로 얼룩져있었다. 옌준은 가만히 그를 쳐다보았다. 웬일로 밤 늦게까지 밖을 싸돌아다니고 왔는가 했더니만. 누가봐도 네임이 발현된 것이 아니였지만 청청은 은근히 거짓말을 잘해냈다. 무언의 떳떳함으로 무장한 표정 아래로 얼마나 조마조마해 하고있을까. 옌준은 그 문신 위를 손가락으로 쓸었다. 무슨 생각을 가지고서 이런 짓까지 한거야. 하여간 정말 멍청한 강아지였다.

 

"신기하네."

 

그래도 옌준은 모른 척 넘어가주기로 했다. 청청은 그죠?라고 말하며 해맑게 웃었다. 곧 두 눈을 반짝이며 그러면 우리도 이제..라고 뒤이어 말해온다. 옌준은 청청의 말을 끊으며 싫다고 답을 했다. 순수한 마음을 괴롭히기는 싫었지만 자신에게 해가 될지도 모를 것은 완벽하게 처단해야했다. 청청은 단호한 옌준의 대답에 잠깐 주춤거리다가 눈동자를 굴렸다. 이런 전개는 전혀 예상치 못한 듯 했다.

 

"나 아직 말도 다 안 꺼냈는데.."  
"무슨 말 할지 알아. 그리고 나는 그런데에 관심없어."  
"그렇지만…"  
"나는 운명 같은 사랑 같은거 안 믿어. 내 몸엔 다른 사람의 이름이 새겨져있고, 네 목덜미에는 내 이름이 있고. 그게 끝이야. 더이상 아무 의미 없어."  
"…그래서 나 버리고 그 사람한테 가려고 했어요?"  
"…"  
"몰래 다 들었어요. 모든거 다 버리고 너랑 다시 시작하고 싶다고 말한거.."  
"그건 너가 신경 쓸 일 아니잖아."

 

뒤이은 옌준의 말에 청청은 고개를 숙이고는 젖은 눈가를 벅벅 닦더니 밖으로 나가버렸다. 옌준은 쇼파 위로 쓰러지듯이 누워 마른 세수를 했다. 청청과 의미없는 기싸움을 한 후에는 여느 때보다 꼭 힘이 더 들었다. 아무튼 성가신 것은 질색이었다. 옌준은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 빨리 기분 풀었으면 좋겠다. 냉전인 집안상태는 자신에게 여느 것보다 더 버거운 것이었다.

 

청청은 예상 외로 기분을 빨리 풀은 듯 했다. 저녁 먹으라고 방문 앞을 찾아갔을 때는 이불을 뒤집어쓰고 있는건지 들은 척도 안하더니, 몇 분도 채 안 지나서 뾰루퉁한 얼굴로 어기적어기적 걸어나와서는 식탁 앞에 앉았다. 일부로 편하게 먹으라고 자리까지 피해주니 조용히 밥만 먹고는 금방 거실 쇼파를 차지하고서 영화 한 편을 보고있다. 간간히 깔깔거리는 소리가 들리는걸 보니 그래도, 어느정도 마음이 풀린 것 같아서 다행이라고 생각했다.

 

옌준은 일찍이 잠자리에 들었다. 청청은 여전히 거실에 앉아있는 듯 했다. 사실 오늘이 끝나기 전까지 청청과 마주하기 껄끄러워서 방에 먼저 들어왔다. 청청 또한 자신을 마주하기 힘들 것 같기도했다. 내일이 되면 서로가 오늘의 일을 다 잊은 척 하고, 그저 여태까지 이어오던, 진정한 사랑의 감정 만큼은 배제 되어있지만 서로에 대한 어느정도의 애정은 품고있는, 그런 평범한 관계로 들어갔으면 하는 바램이었다.

 

잠은 잘 오지않았다. 눈은 감고있었지만 정신은 멀쩡했다. 한참 몸을 뒤척이고 있을때즘 문이 조심스럽게 열렸다. 밖에서 새어들어오는 환한 빛이 얼굴 위를 덮었다. 갑자기 무슨 일인가 싶어서 눈이라도 슬쩍 떠보려했지만, 불이 꺼진 방에 무슨 할 말이라도 있어서 불쑥이 찾아온게 아닐테니, 그냥 잠자코 누워있었다.

 

가벼운 발걸음 소리가 들렸고 차츰 가까워졌다. 곧 제 위로 그림자가 드리어졌고 그가 제 한 쪽 손을 꼭 쥐어왔다. 도대체 무슨 짓을 하려는걸까. 의문감이 들 때즘 검지손가락의 피부 위로 야릇한 느낌이 들었다. 그 묘한 느낌에 옌준은 살짝 인상을 구기며 몸을 파득 떨었다. 도대체 무슨 짓을 벌이고 있는것인가.

 

손가락에서는 계속 축축한 느낌이 들었다. 옌준은 조금 당황스러웠다. 청청에게 손 페티쉬라도 있었던가,라는 이상한 의문이 들때즘에 청청으로부터 제 검지가 무엇을 의미하는지 떠올랐다. 정말 집요하게 저의 검지만 괴롭히는 것을 보아하니 대충 감이 왔다. 청청이 제 검지를 입 안에 넣을때즘 옌준은 손가락 끝을 살짝 구부려 그의 입천장을 툭툭 건들였다. 청청은 별안간 짧은 비명을 지르며 손을 빼냈고 옌준은 뜬 눈으로 그를 마주했다.

 

어두워서 청청의 얼굴이 잘 보이지는 않았지만, 아마도 꽤나 당황했을 것이다. 혹시라도 또 울려나. 터지기 전에 미리 자기는 괜찮다고 말해줘야 할까. 옌준이 이런저런 생각에 잠겨있을 때 옌준의 침대 바로 옆 방바닥에 꿇어앉아있던 청청이 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고는 침대에 누워있는 옌준의 위로 올라탄다. 시선을 피하려는듯 고개를 숙이고서 말한다.

 

"…죄송해요."

 

옌준은 축축한 검지 끝으로 청청의 정수리를 가볍게 톡톡 친다. 괜찮아. 다 잊어줄게. 옌준의 말에 청청은 별안간 고개를 쳐들고서 다시금 옌준과 시선을 마주한다.

 

"그렇게 다 괜찮다고, 뭐든지 다 괜찮다고 말하면서 왜 나랑은 안 해줘요? 저한테도 형 이름 새겨졌잖아요. "

 

청청은 옷을 끌어내리고서 선명하게 타투가 새겨진 목 부근을 보여줬다. 그리고는 한차례 숨을 들이키더니, 저 지금 형이랑 섹스 하고싶어요.라고 뒤이어 말했었다.

 

옌준은 옆에서 부시럭거리는 소리에 금방 정신을 차렸다. 그러니까 분명, 청청이 자신과 하고 싶다며, 그런 대담한 말을 건넸던 그 당시에는 모든게 잘 넘어갔었다. 정말 그대로 일을 치룰 기세였던 그를 겨우겨우 달래서 방문 앞까지 데려다주고, 가끔 사람은 한없이 충동적일 수도 있다는, 청청에게 도움이 될 말보다는 그저 자신을 진정시킬 수 있을만한 말들을 꺼냈다. 청청은 다시금 고개를 숙였다. 그의 어깨를 토닥여주고 울지마라고 말했다. 그리고 그게 정말 다였다. 청청은 한동안 집에서도 목티를 입고 다녔고, 모든게 다 원상태로 돌아갈 것이라고 생각했다.

 

그러나 고작 며칠 만에 제대로 엉켜버렸다. 그 무엇이 자신의 정신을 잠깐 놓게 만들어 버렸었나. 답은 쉽게 나오지 않았다. 온통 살색의 장면들만 무한히 재생되었고, 그 직전에 기억들은 없었다. 무엇보다 확실한건 자신은 어제도 여느 때와 다르지 않았다. 적어도 지금 당장 생각나는 어젯날의 자신만 떠올리면 분명 그러했다.

 

청청은 잠에서 깬 모양인지 눈을 뜨고는 손아귀에 꼭 쥐고있던 손을 놓아준다. 옌준은 청청의 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 청청은 눈만 몇 번 깜박인다. 옌준은 청청과 눈을 마주했다. 텅 비어있는 듯 했다. 청청은 입을 벙긋리더니 겨우 한마디를 꺼냈다.

 

"…저 죽었어요?"

 

목을 더듬으면서 얘기하는 청청에 옌준은 아무런 답을 하지 못했다. 분명 어제도 평소와 다름 없던건 확실한데. 아니, 애초부터 왜 얘랑 섹스를 했지? 이 모든 의문점에 대한 명료한 답은 나오지 않았다. 옌준은 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 당장은 여기가 차라리 죽은 우리가 남겨진 저승이였으면 좋겠다는 생각이 문득 들었다.


End file.
